The Mariko Chronicles
by fateisworld
Summary: Mariko is the adopted daughter of the King, with an aptitude for magic. She puts her powers and sanity  to the test when she meets the most powerful being in the universe, Majin Buu.  Chapter 3 revised.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Princess and the Destroyer

* * *

Princess Mariko Lucama watched in envy as normal people walked down the streets of West City. They were all hurried and unhappy with their pathetic lives. Mariko had no idea why they were all unhappy; they weren't cooped up in a huge house all day.

Princess Mariko was a seventeen year old beauty. She was rather mature for her age, which included her body; she had the body of a twenty year old. She had long flowing Blonde hair, which was always put up in a bun with curls coming down here and there. Bangs covered her forehead which was waved to one side. Her face was quite beautiful; she had beautiful blue eyes that you could get lost in. Her delicate nose created a tiny shadow on her face when she was turned to the side, which made her look like a princess. Her lips were always painted with dark pink lipstick, which was her favourite colour. Her usual attire was always a dress (obviously), which was usually blue or red.

This day her dress was unusually pink, well lets just say she had a formal event to go to and she had to dress into her full Princess' "Uniform". This dress had several different shades of pink; the outside linen was the brightest colour of pink that was traced with designs splitting down the middle. In the middle of the dress was several designs with several shades of dark pink. It was short sleeved with a little "puff" on the shoulders. She wore white gloves that went up to the top of the bicep of the arm. To complete everything a silver crown was placed on her head to show everyone her authority.

"Your royal highness, something seems to be troubling you?" asked her robot helper X9000 or X9. Mariko turned towards the in surprise, placing her gloved hand on her heart.

"X9 don't scare me like that again!" she gasped loudly.

"Sorry, Princess Mariko, but something seems to be bothering you? I would like to know what it is." X9 handed her the drink he brought in. Mariko sighed,

"Look at them all walking on the streets. They don't a care in the world, sometimes I wish I was there with them. Like a normal person,"

"Princess Mariko, you know what your father will say about that,"

Mariko sighed again and looked out of the window. A couple of kids were playing around the street, they knew it was dangerous. Suddenly a car sped to their direction, one of the children was terrified that he couldn't move. Then…

CRASH!

Princess Mariko gasped loudly and heard people screaming running towards the boy. X9 left the room to tell the King. When everyone was gone, Princess Mariko acted,

"**Citatus** **Curatio**!" she chanted. A blue aura formed around her hand and she concentrated on the almost-dead boy. Suddenly the boy sat up and all of his wounds were gone. People chatted amongst each other about this miracle.

Mariko was the miracle…

She had healed him…

About an hour later the king came bursting in her room. Mariko looked at him than back out the window.

"What have I told you about your powers? Never use them in public!" he yelled.

"I didn't, I was up here!" Mariko retorted.

"I don't care, Mariko. You know how I feel about that!" The King yelled back.

"It's what mother wanted!" Mariko began to cry. King Denji's expression softened as he saw his human daughter cry. He began to comfort her but she turned away.

"Please I just want to be left alone," she managed to say. Denji nodded sadly and left the princess' room. This is when she acted; she quickly packed some cloths she thought she might need. Some pants and t-shirts, skirts and dresses, shoes and undergarments; everything she will need to runaway.

"I hope I have everything, luckily I always store extra money in my pillow. You never know when it will come in handy," Just as Mariko was ready to leave, X9 came into the room.

"Princess Mariko what are you doing!" he asked feverishly.

"I'm running away," she said plainly. X9 gasped,

"You can't run away, do you know what that will do to your father?"

"Yes I know…and you're helping me,"

"But-,"

"Listen X9 I programmed you to help me when I need it, so now I need your help more than ever. It's getting dark outside, it's the best time to leave," Mariko said with a smirk.

"Yes, Your Majesty…"

Majin Buu flew towards West City hoping to kill some humans for fun. He loved it when people screamed in fear when he arrived. He laughed uncontrollably as he was right in front of a boat of people. They all screamed in shear horror at the site of the large pink villain.

"Buu love when boat go boom!" he laughed loudly and clapped happily.

Many people began to flee the city; they all didn't want to be killed. The King himself left as well, but protested because he couldn't find his daughter. In about an hour everyone was gone, this made Buu sad.

"Aww…no people left for Buu to kill. Oh wait, a girl down there! She looks like fun!" he said happily and began to fly down to her.

Princess Mariko was on all fours, she panted heavily because she was almost trampled by all the people. A trail of blood fell from her pink lips down her chin, making her feel like rag doll.

"Mariko, look!" yelled X9. Mariko looked up and gasped loudly. Majin Buu was right above her, smiling down on her. Mariko stared up at him in utter shock, not knowing what to do. She didn't have her spell book so she couldn't defend herself, she was toast.

"What should Buu do to girl? Hmm…maybe make you chocolate or blow her up? Oh Buu can't decide!" He said childishly. Mariko almost fell over at his childish behaviour, she couldn't believe him. 'Is this guy for real? Dear God what am I getting into!'

"Me know, I'll turn girl into chocolate!" he yelled happily. Mariko's blue eyes widened more,

"No please don't!" she screamed. Buu smiled evilly and flew down towards the frightened female, but than noticed what she was wearing.

"Why girl wearing costume?" he asked unknowingly. Mariko opened her eyes and glared at him.

"This is not a costume! I am Princess Mariko, future Queen of this planet! Don't you ever say that again!" she fumed.

"Girl no tell Buu what to do!" Buu yelled back. Mariko clenched her fists in pure anger. She had to get the hell out of there, but the question was; how? She tried to think of a teleportation spell but nothing came, she needed her black book very badly.

"Please just leave us alone, we never did anything to you," she said calmly. No answer came from him, he just smiled.

"Please…go away…leave the city be…"

Still no answer…

"Please whatever you want…I can give you! All the candy you want! Anything!"

Still no answer…

"X9 I don't know what else to say!" she asked her robot.

"Remember your training Princess Mariko, always have a back-up plan!" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Okay how about RUN LIKE HELL!" she said loudly and ran in the opposite direction. Buu's expression turned to sadness as the beautiful girl ran away. But than he thought he could have funchasing her. He clapped in joy and flew after her.

Mariko kept on running not caring that she was heading towards the ocean. She just wanted a way out of there and fast. 'Please just let him go away, God…Please…' Hot tears formed in her eyes blurring her vision. Suddenly something flew past her with inhuman speed and appeared in front of her. It was Majin Buu. She stopped and gasped in shock.

"Haha! Buu like girl, girl is fun!" he said happily. Mariko glared at him, clenching her fists.

"Please, Majin Buu, let me go. Please…I'm begging you…" Mariko's voice became shaky and tears rolled down her face. She wasn't sad; it was all the emotions conjured inside of her looked at her confused,

"Why is girl crying? Buu hasn't tried to kill girl yet," he said, feeling a little remorse.

"Please I'll do anything just don't kill me…Please…" she was at the point of balling by now. Than out of nowhere,

"Will girl be Buu's friend?" he asked innocently. Mariko's expression turned to surprise. 'So that's why he killed all those people, he was lonely…' Mariko smiled lightly and nodded.

"Alright," she said sweetly. Buu danced happily at his new friend, causing Mariko to laugh little. 'Maybe this will prove to be fun…'

"Girl come here so Buu can fly home," he said. When he looked what direction to go in he could sense a tiny energy increase. It was Mariko. When he looked at her she wasn't there, but up in the air. Buu looked at her in shock, how could she fly? She was a weak pathetic human! Unless she was hiding her true power.

"Well are you coming or what?" Mariko said happily and flew off. Buu followed not knowing where she was going. Mariko smirked and flew faster, 'If I can lose I can get away! It's a perfect plan!' Suddenly she was stopped by something soft, she had flown into Buu.

"Where is girl going, Buu's house other way?" He asked innocently. Mariko couldn't help but have a little regret,

"I'm sorry Buu I guess I was trying to run away. Well let me follow you home," she said sweetly and held out her hand. Buu stared at her hand wondering what she was doing.

"It's a hand shake. It's what we humans do when we meet new friends!" Mariko assured. Buu smiled and put his huge hand in hers and shook it gently. Mariko smiled and returned the favour happily. She smiled so sweetly that it caused Majin Buu to blush a little. In fact, he adored her beauty she was like a Goddess, well not quite…

Majin Buu had brought Mariko to his house where he told her to stay or he'd kill her. Mariko couldn't refuse, if she at least wanted to help keep the earth intact she would have to try and stay alive long enough.

Buu had left her alone in his house when he went to kill more people. Mariko tried to convince him to stay but he refused and just left. 'Well at least I tried…' she mused to herself, 'If I can get him to change his ways without any force that would be a huge accomplishment! Than I can show Papa what I can use my power for!' Mariko jumped up and laughed triumphantly.

"Yes that's it! I'll make him change his ways! It won't be easy, but I can do anything. Beg, bribe even if it means I might have to use my special power…" Mariko shook her fists excitingly, "this will prove to be challenging and fun at the same time!" she laughed loudly and floated up in the air. She was happy that her power used that to make her float. Her head painfully hit the ceiling causing her to fall on her behind. She grunted in pain and than smiled.

"Hello is anyone here?" said a masculine voice. This made Mariko snap out of her thoughts. When she looked at him, she instantly recognized him. It was Hercule Satan.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" she rudely asked him. Hercule saw her and freaked,

"Princess Mariko, I wasn't expecting you to be here! I'm sorry!" he said as he bowed feverishly. Mariko was now angry,

"Get up," she exclaimed. Hercule quickly got up and took her hand in his. He gently kissed it in a welcoming gesture. Mariko lightly smiled at this act and curtsied to him.

"I'm sorry; I'm a little irritable right now. What are you doing here?"

"Well I umm…made friends with Buu so I am trying to get rid of him," he said. Mariko glared at him,

"Don't please…he's so innocent and childish. I want him to change,"

"What are you crazy! He could kill you in a second! He needs to die!"

"NO!"

"Hey Hercule, why won't puppy run away from Buu?" asked a familiar voice asked him. They both looked at him in shock and than the puppy.

"Well it looks like he's hurt, his leg is broken see?" Hercule pointed to the poor dog's leg.

"Buu heal so dog can run away!" Buu said. He put his hand over the dog and healed it.

"Now puppy run away!" he said as he placed the dog on the ground. The dog opened its eyes and barked happily. He ran around Buu's legs barking happily and rubbing up against him.

"Why puppy no run away from Buu?" he asked Hercule innocently.

"Well I think he likes you, see his tail wagging back and forth that means he's your friend," said Hercule with he hands clasped together.

"Oh so Buu friends with you, Mariko and puppy now?" Buu asked them.

"Ah yeah we're all friends! Hey why don't I go to the store and get him some dog food!" he said. Mariko glared at him knowing his attentions and shook her head. Hercule thought for amoment and growled to himself, 'maybe I should give this guy a chance…' Than he left on his hover bike and left to get some dog food.

Minutes later…

"Buu why do you kill people?" Mariko asked out of no where. Buu stopped playing with his puppy and looked at Mariko.

"Because Buu was told to. Bibidi told to kill and Babidi told to destroy!"

"Well you don't have to listen to them,"

"Buu don't know what else to do?"

"Buu on earth there are plenty of things to do. You don't have to kill anyone," Mariko said. Buu looked at her seriously and Mariko stared back.

"Is killing people a bad thing?" Buu asked her innocently.

"A very bad thing Buu. Here on earth it's against the law,"

"Than Buu kill no more," Buu said happily.

"Really no more!"

Buu nodded. Mariko cheered happily and jumped up. She hugged Buu tightly and kissed him on the cheek. 'We did it! I can't believe Mr. Satan and I did it!' Mariko was so happy that tears spilled down her face.

"Why is Mariko crying," Buu asked her.

"They're tears of joy Buu, I'm so happy!" Mariko said as she started float up in the air. She let go of Buu and flew around happily, cheering and saying that she was so happy. When she finally realized what she was doing she stopped and floated down to the ground and blushed deeply.

"Sorry Buu…I forgot that I could do that…" she said with regret. Buu laughed happily,

"Buu like when Mariko is happy! Mariko funny!" Buu said happily.

An hour later Hercule had arrived at the house and Mariko happily told him everything. Hercule was happy and thanked himself like he always does. Buu was playing with his new puppy, hewas so happy that he had all of these friends but he felt something more for Mariko. Since she was the first female he met on earth, he never really knew how to handle her. But she was so kind and happy all the time; she treated Buu like he was her best friend. Buu felt something more for her, something he never felt before.

While he was playing with his dog, he would occasionally look at Mariko who would just smile sweetly at him. He would blush and look away at his puppy.

"Puppy go fetch ball now!" Buu said as he threw the ball for the dog. The dog happily ran for it not noticing the red dot on his side. When he jumped of it, he was shot…The puppy yelped and fell the ground, a pool of blood forming.

Hercule gasped, Mariko screamed and Buu just stared at it wide eyed. Smoke came out of the holes in his head, not believing what was happening.

"Oh my God who would do something so cruel!" Mariko screamed loudly. Hercule looked up and saw a man blonde hair and one wearing a hat.

"That's one beast out of the way!" yelled the English man. Mariko growled angrily, 'Why would they do something so cruel! Don't they realize it was just a puppy!' A mysterious wind formed around her, it was hot and humid like steam. But something caught her attention, Majin Buu was advancing towards them.

"Buu no don't do it!" Mariko yelled. He ignored her and kept on walking. The men fired missiles at them sending Mariko flying to the left and she fell out of consciousness.

An hour later Mariko awoke on a bed, surrounded by her friends. She tried to sit up but was forced back down by Hercule.

"You need to rest a little longer, you took quite a hit there, Your Majesty," he said calmly. Mariko lay back down with a hint of red on her cheeks.

"Buu healed Bee…Bee all better now!" Buu said. Mariko smiled lightly.

"You named him Bee…how cute…" she said. Buu blushed lightly as she smiled. That feeling had come back; it felt like fluttering in his stomach. Mariko noticed he was blushing and chuckled a bit. She sat up a bit and kissed him on the cheek,

"Thanks for saving me, Buu, I really appreciate it…" she said sweetly and than laid back down and fell asleep.

Dream Sequence

"Oh God please no!" screamed a woman as she was standing in front of a pink form. He laughed evilly with his head leaning to the right.

"Yes you will make great chocolate," he exclaimed; than he shot the woman with a beam. She screamed loudly and than turned into chocolate. Mariko stared in horror and backed away.

"Buu….?" She said shakily. He turned to her and smirked evilly, advancing towards her. Mariko cried softly and backed up against the wall…

End of Sequence

"_GO NOW!_"

Mariko woke up with a start to who ever yelled. She panted heavily and hurried out of the room.

"BUU! What's wrong!" Mariko yelled. Majin Buu turned to her with an evil look in his eyes. Mariko shrunk back a bit in fear.

"Go away please!" he said in pain.

"No! I won't leave you!" Mariko retorted.

"GO!" Buu yelled.

"NO!" Mariko yelled back. Buu grabbed her neck causing her to yelp and threw her out the door. Mariko landed on the ground hard making her a little disoriented. She slowly sat up closing her eyes, hoping her headache would go away. Her vision was blurred and she couldn't talk, she knew than that something was wrong. She summoned all of her energy and magic and quietly said,

"**Citatus** **Curatio** …" A blue aura formed around her and all of the bruises and the blood coming from her ears disappeared and she was completely healed. Mariko's vision came back, but she rubbed her eyes very confused. There were two Buu's, one fat pink and one grey and skinny. She knew this wasn't good…

"Buu make you chocolate!" said the one she knew. Mariko smiled, 'Yes Buu beat the impostor!' The grey Buu inhaled and blew the beam back to the other one. Mariko's smile turned into a frown and she opened her mouth to scream. The Buu she knew and loved was turned into… (Dare I say it)…chocolate. Mariko's face was twisted in some kind of expression between confusion and disbelief.

The grey Buu smirked and began to eat the chocolate. Mariko could have sworn that she heard fat Buu scream in pain when he ate him. A single tear fell down her cheek in sorrow, 'Good-bye Buu…' She lowered her head and paid her respects to her lost friend. When she opened her eyes pure hatred was in them. She could here the evil laugh of Buu and see the pink smoke around him. Her hatred grew even more towards the new Buu. When the smoke cleared a brand new, better looking Buu appeared. Mariko stared at Buu; a new feeling began to grow in her body…lust. She gulped back the saliva that was forming in her mouth and looked around, there were still two people alive or at least until Majin Buu made the one man swallow him and blow him up.

Mariko stared at the scene in disbelief, all the colour in her face disappeared and felt like she was going to purge. But she managed to hold that back. She stood back up and dusted herself off complaining about how dirty her new dress. Her gaze turned towards where Buu was. Her eyes widened and she took a few steps back. 'Where did he go?' Suddenly someone's hands covered her eyes and he said,

"Guess who?"

* * *

I had posted this story before but some asshole decided to give me a rant on how to right a fanfic. So what if I make Buu a little OC it's what a fanfic is about. Writing a story about your favourite character in your own fantasy.

R&R NO FLAMES PLZ


	2. What Have I Gotten Myself Into?

Chapter 2: What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters or story line of Dragonball Z the only think I own is Mariko. Dragonball Z is copyrighted to Bird Studio/Shueisha, Toei Animation, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation. All rights reserved.

Chapter 2

"Guess who?"

Mariko yelped loudly and fear grew inside of her body. She panted heavily in utter fear/

"I don't know…." She stuttered in complete fear.

"I'll give you a little hint, Mariko…Boo…." He said in a deep masculine voice. Mariko stuttered and shook in fear and anticipation.

Finally she managed to get control of the situation and struggled out of his grip, jumping forward a few feet and taking a fighting stance facing him. Buu stared at her with a huge smirk across his face, his head tilted to the right.

"What do you want with me?" Mariko asked him loudly. Buu chuckled softly,

"You don't want to know, Princess," he said with sarcasm. Mariko growled loudly and took the defensive.

"I'm giving you one warning, Buu. Leave me alone or I will have to use force,"

Buu laughed loudly.

"What's so damn funny!" Mariko yelled.

He continued to laugh.

Mariko screamed in frustration and lounged at him with incredible speed. Buu stopped laughing and grabbed her fists before she could lay a finger on him.

"Now, now don't get violent. That's my job," Buu said with a smirk. Than without warning he slapped her sending her flying back a few feet. Mariko landed with a grunt but suddenly was lifted up by her neck. She cried softly and wrapped her small hands around his huge one. He glared into her icy blue eyes, seeing nothing but hatred and fear in them. He began to squeeze causing her to gag in surprise. Mariko whimpered and coughed, she didn't want to die like this…

"…Please…" she begged. Hot tears formed in her blues eyes. Buu frowned, hatred had left her eyes and now fear and sadness were in them. They were clouded with tears of sorrow that spilled out onto her light toned cheeks. Buu growled and let the poor girl go. Mariko gasped and fell to the ground holding her neck. She coughed and gagged, inhaling much needed air. She looked rather pathetic,

"You humans are weak," Buu exclaimed a little annoyed. Mariko glared up at him.

"…well what do you think! You tried to strangle me too death you bastard!" the young Princess was furious. She stood up, her fists clenched so tightly that her gloves began to rip.

"You'll pay for what you did to Majin Buu, you monster!" Mariko said dangerously. Buu laughed loudly.

"I am Majin Buu! Everything that was him is me now! Every strength and every weakness he unfortunately has," he said the last part with hatred. Mariko's expression to fear when he said that, she knew she was going to die. But she wasn't going without a fight.

'I know what's going to happen, I'll began to fight him and he will just stand there and laugh at me,' Mariko smirked, 'I'll take him by surprise,' Buu tilted his head in confusion when Mariko smirked.

"I'm not going down without a fight, so I'm going to show my secret…" Mariko said as she lifted her right hand. Buu's expression turned to confusion; he tilted his head more cracking it. A blue aura formed around it and…

"**Navitas laedo ledo!" **she yelled. Suddenly Buu was sent flying backward, yelling in surprise that she hit him.

"Time to go!" she screamed and flew off in the opposite direction. She flew as fast as she could, whimpering and crying in fear. She could feel his energy coming up on her fast. She cried louder tears spilling from her eyes and went faster leaving a noticeable blue aura behind her.

"If I can make it to West City I can find my book and hide somewhere! I have to hurry!" she thought loudly. Mariko looked behind her and she could see Buu coming up behind her faster. She threw many blue ki blasts at him, it didn't even phase. He had pure fury in his eyes, this made Mariko very afraid. She knew if he caught up to her he would kill her. So she decided to think up another plan.

'I won't make it to West City on time; he would catch up to me way before then. What can I do…I can't fight him I'm dead for sure…Well I can lose him with my reflexes, I know! I can lose him in the forest down there! Perfect!' Mariko changed her course and went down through the forest. Buu smirked at this and went straight ahead.

Mariko laughed in triumph,

"He can't keep up with me, I knew it!" Mariko said loudly. She flew upwards and came out of the forest.

"Now where did he go?" Mariko asked herself loudly.

"Boo…"

Mariko turned around slowly and gasped. Buu smirked at her in pure evil, Mariko stared at him disbelief. She shook in pure fear; she was so afraid that tears spilled down her face. The earth Princess lowered her head in defeat and sadness. She was going to die. And she was ready for it.

"You can kill me now…I have no desire to live anymore…" Mariko said with grief. She turned her head so he couldn't see her cry.

Buu thought for a moment, he could kill her right now. But he was never with a female before. Maybe he could have some fun with her BEFORE he killed her.

"No…I will not kill you yet. I have a strong fighter to battle and than we will continue ours. I will kill you then," he said with a smirk. Mariko looked up at him in utter shock. The young Princess growled and clenched her fists,

"Fine I'll go ahead and kill myself than!" Mariko screamed as she closed her eyes. Buu's smirk turned into a frown, than bared his teeth in anger.

"The only one who is going to take your life is me!"

"**Totus Eradico!" **Mariko yelled, forming a blue aura around her. Buu could sense her sudden energy increase, but that was only the half of it. What happens with this attack is that she gathers up all the energy and magic in her body and releases it. She wouldn't completely get destroyed, her body would be in tact but she would die from exhaustion. The iris' of her eyes glowed a bright blue colour.

"Buu this might not destroy you, but it will hurt you!" Mariko screamed as she started to build power inside of her body. Buu looked at her in shock as she begun to shake, one bad move and she would explode.

"Take this! HA!" A bright blue light engulfed Mariko and Buu. Mariko screamed loudly and Buu yelled in pain.

Flashback…

"Mariko do you remember what I told you about your special power?" Mariko's mother said to her.

"Yeah I do, mom," a nine year old Mariko replied. The queen pulled her daughters sleeve towards her elbow revealing her strange mark. It was sort of shaped like calligraphy angel wings.

"This mark means that you're a special girl, Mariko. You're a Battle Mage Mariko. You use both energy and magic to fight. You need to learn how to control these powers. You're mind and your magic go hand in hand. But we will talk about this later,"

"Mom, is that why you found me?"

The Queen's eyes widened but softened,

"Maybe your magic had chosen us to become your parents. But I don't regret it Mariko. You're still my daughter no matter what. And no matter what I'm proud of you…"

End of Sequence…

"_I'm proud of you…_"

Mariko opened her blues eyes and slowly sat up…from whatever she was on…Her eyes fully opened when she realized she wasn't outside anymore but in a small room. Her face contorted with different expressions she thought it was going to fall off.

"I should be dead right now…" she exclaimed to herself.

"Yes you should be," said a deep masculine voice. Mariko jumped and looked in the direction of the voice. A very large man with green skin and large, elf like ears was staring at her.

"What-,"

"Quiet, he'll hear you. You are at what we call the look out. A floating palace in the sky high above the earth," he told her.

"Oh," Mariko said. The man smiled,

"That was a very smart trick you pulled there, Princess Mariko. May I ask how you did?" he asked her.

"First things first, who are you? And how did I get here? Umm…sir," she said the last part as politely as she could.

"I guess you do deserve that information do you?" he cleared his throat, "My name is Piccolo and I brought you here,"

"And how am I alive, when I do that attack, I die from exhaustion,"

"Buu gave you some of his energy. We don't know why. He took you up here and demanded we cared for your injuries,"

"I guess I should thank you for caring for me, Mr. Piccolo,"

"Please it's just Piccolo, titles make my skin crawl," he chuckled, "and you never answered my question, how did you do that?"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. Well it was an attack called '_Totus Eradico_' or 'Complete Destruction' in English," she cleared her throat, "I've been able to do that since I was a kid. I don't know how it all started," she lied. She didn't want anyone to know about her mark. Luckily it was still covered by her glove.

"Well for someone who doesn't understand energy that well you can defiantly take care of yourself."

"Yes and thank you for saving my life,"

"Your welcome. I think it would be safe for you to stay in here at least until we defeat Majin Buu he may hurt you for escaping,"

"With all do respect Piccolo I think it would be best for everyone if were to see Buu,"

"I'm sorry, you're Majesty, but it's not an option," Piccolo said as he was leaving.

"But if something happens to you or anyone else I'll feel so guilty. It's my responsibility as princess of this planet to protect my people. And it will be my responsibility is he were to kill you or any other creature,"

This made Piccolo stop. He turned and stared at the female. She sure was a gifted speaker, but his main priority was to try to keep her and everyone else safe. But she was right, Buu might kill anyone in his way to get to HER. Piccolo smirked and nodded at Mariko. Mariko smiled lightly and got up from her bed feeling a little dizzy. Mariko knew she would eventually heal. She didn't have enough energy in her body to use her magic to heal herself. If she was to fight Majin Buu now she would surely die.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Mariko thought. If she would've just accepted her role as a princess she was wouldn't be in this situation now. 'But if I didn't run away from home I would be dead right now…But I never go to say goodbye to dad or DJ…' Her eyes clouded up with tears. 'I'm so sorry daddy…I love you…'

Piccolo noticed that Mariko was crying a little. He rolled his eyes in disgust. 'Females are so sensitive…'

"There's still time turn back before we reach him, if you think you won't be able to handle him,"

Mariko glared at Piccolo, slightly insulted by his comment.

"I'll be fine thank you. I can handle myself," Mariko said, with annoyance in her voice. Piccolo smirked and kept walking.

"Jerk" Mariko muttered as she followed him.

"I'm not the one being rude, princess,"

Mariko stopped staring at him in disbelief. She concentrated hard and tried to read his mind. She smirked,

"Namekian huh? Super hearing is always helpful in the heat of action,"

Piccolo smirked as well.

"So you can read minds too?" he asked her with a slight chuckle.

"Yes one of the many abilities that I possess. No one has come close to seeing the depths of my abilities,"

"With proper training you could become a great warrior some day. When this is over I can train you and help you understand energy more,"

"Thanks…but I'll think about it. As much as I want to become stronger, I still want to try and keep my power a secret. Could you please not tell anyone else about my powers?"

"Of course, you have my word," Piccolo nodded in a respecting manner.

"Thanks Mr.-, I mean Piccolo,"

They both smiled and gave each other a curt nod and continued walking until they reached outside.

Mariko held a hand over her face as the rays of the sun beat down on her delicate face. She saw everyone in a group staring at Buu as he stood there tapping his fingers on his arm. His gaze turned to Mariko and he smirked at her. Mariko shrank back a little Piccolo standing behind her putting his hands on her shoulders, keeping her from backing up any further.

"I don't think he wants to hurt you Mariko, he would have done that when you were helpless,"

"O-okay," she stammered and stepped forward summoning all of her courage. She began walking towards Majin Buu.

Many thoughts were running through her head. 'Oh man I don't like this. Is he going to kill me? What if wants to torture me? He would have done it already if he wanted to…I can't believe I'm even doing this. I should run-, oh wait I can't fly in this condition…Fuck…'

"Well, well, well glad to see your alive, princess," Buu said to Mariko. Mariko jumped slightly and stared at the ground.

"No thanks to you," Mariko mumbled angrily. Buu chuckled,

"Still have that speak I see, well I intend to put your powers to the test,"

Mariko stared at him wide eyed. What did he mean put her powers to the test?

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

Buu chuckled evilly and smirked,

"You know, continue our little fight. This time if I want you to die you will die by my own hands,"

Mariko growled softly,

"What did you mean by 'having fun' with me?"

Buu smirked evilly,

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Mariko's eyes widened again. She knew exactly what he meant…He couldn't….He couldn't…

Suddenly without any warning he wrapped an arm around Mariko's hips and began to take flight. Buu turned his gaze towards Piccolo.

"I will give you a half a day to get him prepared. If he is not ready by then I will kill you all!"

With that Buu took off with a flailing Mariko.

Piccolo blinked a few times and sighed. He had no idea what plans Majin Buu had for the princess. But he really didn't want to find out.

* * *

Looks like Buu wants Mariko for something. But what? Please R&R no flames please.


	3. Lustful Desires

Chapter 3: Lustful Desires

Update: Mariko is the daughter of a powerful magician. If that's why you're wondering why she can use magic. Her spells are spoken in Latin _Navitas laedo ledo_means "energy strike". _Totus Eradico(complete destruction)_

Mariko pounded her fists on Buu's back as he flew threw the air with her over his shoulder.

"Buu I demand that you let me down this instant!" Mariko yelled at him.

Buu was starting to get annoyed by her constant whining. He didn't mind her fists pounding his back it actually felt good, but her yelling and screaming was starting to get irritable. 'Are all females this annoying?'

"I said put. me. DOWN!" Mariko screamed again.

"FINE!" Buu yelled and threw her off of his shoulder. He smirked to himself as he saw Mariko falling towards the earth, screaming. He wanted to scare the shit out of her so she would at least shut up.

Mariko was frightened to death. There was no way she was getting herself to fly in her state she was too weak. Her magic was pretty much depleted at this point it would take hours before her magic was fully recharged. She prayed that the impact would be quick and painless.

'I have really done it this time. Well at least I'll be dead and not have to suffer any torture or a slow and painful death…' she thought grimly.

The ground came closer and closer Mariko closed her eyes and prepared for impact. But the impact never came. Mariko opened one eye and saw that she completely stopped falling. Did she do this? Did she miraculously stop herself from falling? All of those thoughts were incorrect as she felt a slight tugging on her dress.

Anger is known as one of the seven deadliest sins because it can cause people to do irrational things. Mariko knew this all too well but she didn't care. She was going to make Majin Buu pay for this one way or another. The irises of her eyes began to glow bright blue as her anger began to rise.

"Buu you…you ASSHOLE! I COULD HAVE FUCKING DIED! **I FUCKING HATE YOU**!" Mariko screamed at the top of her lungs.

Buu threw his head back on laughed. This was proving to be quite fun for him, making Mariko angry. Maybe this will prove to be quite amusing in the end before he kills her.

Mariko on the other hand was ready to kill Majin Buu. She was trying her best not to completely lose control.

"I swear Majin Buu, you will pay for my humiliation. One way or another,"

"HA! You are a weakling compared to me, Princess. You can't even lay a hand on me,"

"Well duh! You completely depleted my power. I'm still very weak right now. It will take me the whole day to recharge. Now if you'll please stop holding me up by my dress, you're going to rip it!"

Buu rolled his eyes. Females were so shallow. He wrapped his arm around her waist and continued to go to his destination. He had plans for her; he was going to get the most of her one way or another.

"East city? Why Easy City? Why not West City, they have the best cake shops," Mariko said as they past the sign that said 'Welcome to East City'.

"Because I destroyed West City,"

Mariko's heart sank. West City was where her father and brother lived. That means that their…

"Ah yes there it is!" Buu said as he began to descend towards the ground.

"A candy store?" Mariko said boringly. Buu glared at her and dropped her on the ground.

Mariko landed with a grunt, glaring back at Majin Buu.

'Jerk'

"Um Buu, you don't plan on devouring the whole shop?"

Buu just chuckled at her and walked inside of the shop. Mariko rolled her eyes and decided she really didn't want to see Buu pig out on candy. She already saw that once when she was at his house he built. It was disgusting.

Mariko decided to do the only thing she really wanted to do. Change her cloths to casual. Luckily right beside was a gothic-like clothing store. Mariko sighed to herself. 'Better than nothing I suppose' she thought as she entered the store. Her lip curled up into a disgusted snarl-like expression. Black cloths lined up as far as the eye could see.

"This is gross; black is such a disgusting colour!" Mariko said as she searched through the cloths. She went to the size one-two section and thankfully found some semi-coloured clothing.

She practically tore of her tattered dress and corset and threw them on the floor. She kicked them slightly and huffed nodding her head in a dominating type manner. She completely stripped down to her bra and panties which were thankfully still intact. She put on a dark pink tube top with a black cutie skull on the front of it, a black short skirt with chains hanging from the waist line on the right hip making a clinging metal noise as she walked; a black half sweater that the hem stopped an inch below her breasts. Fishnet stockings and kept on her pink high heeled shoes. She brushed her hair with her fingers trying to make it look presentable. She fixed her smeared make up, thankfully there was make up in the store she could use to fix herself up.

She looked at herself in the mirror when she finished. A seductive smirk crept on her pink lips.

"Even if I'm in a Goth store I still make it look hot!" she said with a hint of seduction, "Too bad Buu isn't here he would enjoy this," She felt heat growing in between her legs as she began to think of the new Buu ripping off her new clothing and dominating her body. She quickly shook her head and huffed,

"I'm a Princess not a whore. Besides I'll make him work for it. Maybe I should go into the candy shop with Buu. They might have something decent to eat," with that she left the clothing shop and walked into the candy store where Buu was completely pigging out on candy and pastries. Mariko curled her lip in disgust and walked past him; Buu didn't even notice her.

She luckily found a small deli which was the second half of the restaurant. She made herself a roast beef and artichoke sandwich with regular potato chips and a diet soda. She ate peacefully knowing it was the only time she would get by herself.

Buu gorged himself on sweets and pastries, his guilty pleasure in life. Nothing could ever compare to the deliciousness of candy. When he filled his never ending void of stomach, he decided to look for his play toy. His nostrils flared as he drew in her scent and he realized that she was closer than he thought. She was actually in the shop with him. He smirked to himself.

'This is going to be easier than I thought,' he thought to himself.

He walked into the room that the princess was in and stopped dead in his tracks. There sat Mariko in front of him, her chin resting on her right knee in deep thought. She was wearing a really short skirt and a beautiful tank top which emphasized her breasts. He blushed a little bit due to the fact that he could see her stripped panties under her skirt.

Heat began to grow in his groin, she was down right gorgeous. Mush better then when she wore her Princess' dress. This was more revealing and it brought out her graceful female frame. She was almost like china doll, pale and perfect every detail of her frame exaggerated in perfect beauty. It was almost mesmerizing.

Mariko felt a pair of eyes staring at her and she turned her head. Majin Buu was staring at her, a look of complete shock and arousal in his eyes. She blushed a little and smiled lightly.

"Hi..." she said quietly. Buu shook his head and smirked.

"Love the new look, Princess,"

Mariko rolled her eyes. 'Of course...'

"So you've finished you're pig out session. So now what? Are you just going to sit there and gawk at me like a trinket or are you going to do something else?"

Buu was a little shocked at her sudden aggression. She was never like this, always quiet or happy. He kind of liked it, her more sassy and aggressive side. He should bring it out more often. His expression of shook turned into an evil smirk.

"My, my we sure have an attitude right now. Why the sudden change of attitude?"

Mariko huffed and turned her head to look away from him. Buu frowned; he wanted to see her face again. He moved towards her kneeling in front of her grabbing her chin with his hand. Mariko tried to move her head out of his grasp0 but his hand had a good grip on his hand.

"You'd be wise not to make me angry, Princess, if you wish to live. I'm not planning on killing you yet, so don't make me change my mind," he said to her in a dangerous tone. Mariko glared at him with anger in her blue eyes.

* * *

Mariko was about to reply back with a snooty remark when Buu did something very unexpected. He brought his lips to hers in a passionate and lustful kiss.

Oh man Mariko has really gotten herself into trouble now...Will this be just a kiss or something more?

Find out in the next chapter.

R&R no flames or I will come in the middle of the night and continuously poke you.


	4. A Mage's Last Hope

Chapter 4: Mage's Lost Hope

Mariko's blue eyes widened as she felt Buu's lips touch her own. A huge blush crept on her face and she realized something amazing and horrible at the same time.

'My first kiss...with one of the universe's most powerful beings...'

'I can't believe it...I wasted my first kiss...on him...Why was I not more careful...'

Mariko unconsciously began to return the kiss. Her mind screamed at her to stop but her body wanted more. She was becoming sexually frustrated with herself. It could have been her teenage hormones interfering with her mind, making her hunger for more.

Buu on the other hand was having time of his life. Ever since he asked that girl back in West City to kiss him, he's wanted to try it. And He was enjoying it. He shook with anticipation from what could happen next.

"Buu..." Mariko managed to say before he captured her lips again.

"Buu...Stop," another muffled plea. She tried pushing on his chest to get him off of her, but her feeble attempts failed. Finally he pulled away, smirking. Mariko blushed,

"Well, Princess, perhaps you are more useful than I thought,"

"Excuse me?"

Without warning Mariko was thrown against a nearby wall and Buu pinning her against it. His lips crashed to hers in a passionate kiss. Mariko squealed as she felt his lips on her own again. She couldn't believe what happening. Buu's hands were all over her body and he began ripping her half sweater off.

"Buu...please...stop..." She managed to say. Buu kissed his way down to her neck and began to nip at the skin on her neck.

"Why should I?" he said between nibbles and kisses.

"I-I don't want to lose my v-virginity in a candy shop," she managed to say.

Buu stopped his assault on his neck and looked up at her shock. A huge, creepy smile played on his lips. Mariko shivered,

"You're a virgin? I'm so honored to be your first, Princess. Fine, I'll choose a more comfy place for us to continue to get to know each other," he smirked at her with lust in his eyes, scooping her up in his arms and taking off in the air breaking through the roof.

Mariko shielded her head and glared at him. 'Asshole...what am I doing...I'm just allowing myself to be controlled by that freak. I'm supposed to stay strong for the people-, remaining people of this planet. I must be strong to survive this...My magic should almost be fully charged by now,' Mariko closed her eyes and tried to concentrate some magic within her. But it was still majorly depleted.

'I must have used more magic than I thought...I can't even tamper a little bit of it! What am I going to do...?'

Buu looked down at Mariko and saw sadness in her face. Normally he would feel happy for someone remorse but something about this woman didn't want to make him hurt her. Was it her beauty or maybe something more? Or magic spell...Buu growled inwardly, she was probably hexing him.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself Buu, I did not put a spell on you so step fretting about it," Mariko said with a smirk on her face. Buu glared at her. He used his energy to block out his mind from her telepathic powers. There was more to this earthling than he thought.

"Buu where are we going?" Mariko asked him. She was beginning to get annoyed with him. Buu smirked,

"You'll see Princess," he simply replied.

Mariko huffed and crossed her arms. She could feel Buu's hands moving to her bottom and give it a little squeeze. She gasped and glared at him, he just smirked at her winking.

'Pervert...'

"I can fly myself you know!" Mariko yelled angrily.

"Shall we go through this again," Buu said as he stopped in mid air. He dropped Mariko, quickly grabbing her arm to stop her from falling. Mariko yelped and began to thrash.

"So you think you can fly now? With your power depleted? I don't think you can, Princess, but we can still find out," he chuckled and opened his hand a little bit causing Mariko's wrist to slip a little. She was now hysterical, trying to grab onto his hand with her other one.

"Okay, Okay I get it Buu! Please don't let me fall! I BEG YOU!" she screamed. Her wrist began to slip out of his grasp more and more. Fresh tears streamed down her face in complete fear. She knew if she was fall this time, he probably wouldn't catch her again.

"I don't believe you Princess, you haven't convinced me yet that you need me to carry you," he said in a condescending tone.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE DON'T LET ME FALL! ALRIGHT YOU WIN I CAN'T FLY I'M TOO WEAK TOO! JUST DON'T LET ME FALL! **PLEASE**!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her hand slipped out of his and she screamed loudly.

Buu laughed loudly as he caught Mariko before she could fall. This was proving to be more fun than he had expected. He noted that she had a fear of falling. It was true that she could fly, but her energy was just way too depleted to be able to even float off of the ground.

Mariko on the other hand was fuming. Buu had gone to far this time, humiliating her beyond what he's ever done before. That's as bad as treason against a royal.

"You. Think. That's. Funny?" Mariko said dangerously. The irises of her eyes began to glow blue. Her energy was coming back at an alarming rate. Buu could sense it growing.

Mariko wriggled her hand out of his grasp and hovered in the air. She was strong enough to fly now. A small blue aura began to form around her much the saiyans had when they powered up except hers was much weaker and less bright.

"I'll show you what a true mage is capable of!" she warned. Buu just chuckled and pretended to yawn. Mariko just growled and clenched her fists.

"**Suspendisse ****ia culis!**"

(Magic Strike!)

Mariko through a couple of (what looked like) ki blasts at Buu. It didn't even faze him; he just chuckled and yawned again.

Mariko growled again and lifted her hands up in the air.

"**Da ****mihi ****virtutem****!**" She chanted again.

(Give me energy!)

This time instead of a couple of small ki blasts, a huge one began to form. Buu's eyes widened how a mere human could conjure up a ki blast that big was beyond him. Buu through a couple of ki blasts at it but it just made the ball grow bigger. Mariko grunted as she concentrated all of her energy and magic into this attack.

"Keep attacking it Buu and it will just get bigger. It may not be enough to destroy you, but it will hurt you!"

* * *

Piccolo's eyes widened as he sensed Mariko's attack. It was almost like a spirit bomb but she was conjuring up energy from Buu himself.

"What is it Piccolo?" Krillin asked him. Piccolo turned to look at him for a moment and looked back down at the scene.

"Mariko is some how conjuring up an energy ball similar to the Spirit Bomb. But she's using Buu's energy to do it,"

Krillin's eyes widened as well.

"Is that what I've been sensing?"

"Yes, her power seems to be growing to fast. She's not used to that kind of power. At this rate she'll hurt herself more than she will hurt Majin Buu." Piccolo frowned and looked at the hour glass he created. Only thirty minutes had passed since they had left and trouble was already starting to brew up. If all else fails, he'll send Trunks and Goten to the time chamber

"I'm going down there to stop Mariko from hurting herself. You stay up here and make sure that Trunks and Goten are kept hidden," Piccolo said as he began to take of into the air.

"But Piccolo-,"

Before Krillin could finish, Piccolo had already taken off.

* * *

Buu did not know that Mariko was stealing his energy and transferring it into the ball she was forming. Her plan was to try and get half of his power to her and launch it at him in one devastating attack. She knew she would not survive it but she had hoped that he wouldn't either. If he did survive and she didn't, there was no way Buu would ever hold back.

"Buu I had hoped it wouldn't come down to this...I really wanted you to live a happy and peaceful life. But I have no choice but to use your own power against you!"

Buu's eyes widened and he loudly gasped. He though he was losing energy. She was stealing it and transferring it into that huge blast. That pissed him off so badly. He wasn't planning on killing her anytime soon, but now she just dug her own grave.

"Utor vestri navitas te Majin Buu,

(I use your own energy against you, Majin Buu,)

Mariko moved her arms back a bit preparing to throw the energy/magic ball at Majin Buu.

"**PERCUTE**** FALLERE**!"

(DECIEVING STRIKE!)

Piccolo sped to where Mariko and Buu were in hopes that he could reach them before Mariko released that attack and destroyed herself and possibly the world. Just as they came into his vision, he saw Mariko about to launch the attack.

"MARIKO NO!" he screamed.

Mariko jumped and looked at Piccolo who was speeding towards. Buu decided to make his move. With inhuman speed he flew in front of Mariko and raised his fist. Mariko looked at Majin Buu with wide eyes. Buu fist connected with Mariko's jaw knocking the princess out cold. The ball of energy began to disappear and the energy that Mariko stole from Buu returned to him. He watched as Mariko lifelessly fell to the earth.

Piccolo managed to catch her before she fell to the ground. He looked up at Buu who was frowning at them.

"You're fighter better be ready." Buu said plainly. He soared into the air towards the lookout.

Piccolo began to panic. There was no way Goten and Trunks were ready to fight. He looked down at the unconscious princess. 'You maybe our only hope,' he thought. He flew towards the lookout after Buu.

* * *

It seems there's more to Mariko than meets the eye. Piccolo can see this.

Please R&R no flames please.


End file.
